Talk:Susanoo
Page format I created a test page to show how it would looks like if the Susanoo was sorted by state instead of character. What do you think? --Fox616 (talk) 16:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not really seeing an issue with how the page looks right now. Also, if you want to create test pages like this, do it in your own userspace, not as subpages of articles (eg User:Fox616/Sandbox/Susanoo Test) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 16:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Opening 12 Opening 12 updated Sasuke's final Susanoo to its new design, but left it with the same incorrect weaponry it was depicted with in the anime before. Is it worth adding errors only found in an opening to a trivia point, or should this be ignored?--BeyondRed (talk) 02:39, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's an opening, we can't really account for that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:22, October 5, 2012 (UTC) new susanoo pic ideas shouldn't we put pictures of all susanoo versions as the info box pic--Kmorrison (talk) 17:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :No. That's why we have the galleries. Omnibender - Talk - 17:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Madara's Susanoo Hello. I saw there are different translations regarding what Madara said about his perfect Susanoo's power. There are ones that make him say it is as strong as the tailed beasts, and others that put Susanoo even stronger than the tailed beasts. Which is correct?-- (talk) 13:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Correct translation is comparable to tailed beast power--Elveonora (talk) 18:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Kurama/Susanoo Fusion Can someone please add a cooler version of the Kurama/Susanoo fusion that looks more like a dragon then anything else. The current one tbh sucks. -- (talk) 18:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It's not a fusion, but an armor and feel free to take a shot yourself--Elveonora (talk) 18:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) The problem is that the pic was removed...soo can someone slap that back together? Darksusanoo (talk) 15:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke's Susanoo color was NOT shown first in the anime "Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoo are depicted as different colours in the anime than in the manga. This is due to the fact that their Susanoo were illustrated in the anime before being coloured in the manga." This is blatantly false. Volume 51, which first showed the color of Sasuke's Susanoo in the manga, was released on April 30, 2010. Shippuuden Episode 214, which first showed the color of his Susanoo in the anime, aired in June 2011. That's almost a full year. Pierrot already knew that his Susanoo canonically has a purple/violet hue, even if they slightly changed the shade to be closer to the traditional purple. (talk) 05:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Junk Trivia/Question I propose that this wiki delete this trivia point, "In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, while conjuring his Susanoo's ribcage to defend himself, Sasuke can also conjure his Susanoo's hand to ensnare opponents.". Its junk trivia and all Susanoo users have used the ribcage-arm combo in Ultimate Storm 3 as a part of a attack. If anyone that objects to this just say so but I think its not notable at all. As for my question, why delete the manga image of Itachi's Susanoo Skeleton? The rib cage is different from the anime plus it is worth more of a mention than the above junk trivia I am complaining about. -- (talk) 04:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Since no one has objected to it then I am deleting it.-- (talk) 08:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Supplementary Since Susanoo could be equipped onto a Tailed Beast wouldn't that make it supplementary as well?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure. It was still being used to attack and defend. Omnibender - Talk - 02:27, April 5, 2013 (UTC) But it was used to increase Kurama's offensive and defensive capabilities.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 02:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :That's why it's classified as Offensive and Defensive. Arrancar79 (talk) 03:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Let me rephrase that. Susanoo was used to enhance Kurama's capabilities not to attack or defend against Hashirama directly. It's like how the Flying Thunder God Technique is classified as supplemental. Even though it's used for both offense and defense, it isn't used for them directly it just transport the user for offense and defense.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 03:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Classifications come directly from the Databook won't they ?, we will have to stick with given Databook information until a new Databook is released--[[User talk:East Dragons|''East Dragons Feast]] 07:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't know I've never read the databooks. I thought most of that information was debated among the editors of this wikia to make it as accurate as possible but if it's directly from the databooks I'll end my argument here and now.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:02, April 5, 2013 (UTC) please, kindly explain to me... Why do we list Susanoo Bow and Susanoo Sword as tools? Those aren't actual tools, just chakra given form just like the very rest of Susanoo, the only tools are Totsuka Sword and Yata Mirror ! :-/ we don't list Chakra arms as tools either, do we?--Elveonora (talk) 10:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Therefore, if they wanted to create any weapon they wanted to, all they would need to do is form the chakra? Those weapons came with people's Susanoo, so we list them as weapons. The weapons Itachi equipped to his own Susanoo simply aren't mentioned there for that exact reason: he equipped them to it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, that doesn't change the fact of the bow and sword being part of the technique made of chakra rather than tools equipped by it. And yes, since it's chakra and we have seen an additional arm forming when needed/desired, it's reasonable to assume those weapons are Sasuke's own choice rather than something predetermined. His Susanoo has a sword, he is a practitioner of kenjutsu, his later form has a bow, later we find he used to be trained in archery as a child. Same goes for Madara, he changes his Susanoo as he pleases, giving it additional weapons and shapes--Elveonora (talk) 10:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I agree with elveonora it makes sense that the chakra changes to meet the desires of the user. -- (talk) 11:06, April 22, 2013 (UTC) eastfire Anyone else? There is no logic in listing those as tools, I vote for techniques--Elveonora (talk) 19:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Is there really any need to have articles for the bow and swords at all? Unlike Yasaka Magatama and Itachi's weapons, none of them have names or backstories and everything we know about them can easily be included in this article. If we need a picture of Itachi's curved blade, we could include that in his gallery as an example of him partially manifesting Susanoo instead of the current ribcage image.--BeyondRed (talk) 20:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, I would find a removal of them altogether as too brutal of a decision, but more than certainly they aren't tools, we still can somehow justify them as techniques tho--Elveonora (talk) 20:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Super bump, please don\t ignore this, I find the topic important... it's like people don't even care anymore--Elveonora (talk) 10:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :no, they are not techniques since the chakra from the susanoo does the attack, so it is just a part of susanoo that helps with the attack, in other words, is a tool (talk) 10:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Since Susanoo is a chakra and a technique, and the "tools" are just part of it, nothing additionally equipped, that makes them techniques too or as suggested above, should be just merged with main article. You are forgetting that Susanoo aren't characters, they are "avatars" of sorts, extension of the user kinda like chakra arms--Elveonora (talk) 10:46, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :This is all just an assumption though. Nothing points to the fact that persons get to choose or envision what weapons their Susanoo use. It could be predetermined based on a lot of things. Sure Sasuke was trained in archery as a child, there's a high chance a lot of people were, they're shinobi after all; still I don't see how this factors into Susanoo very much. That doesn't mean that any of them get to pick choose and refuse with regards to the weapons they wield. As for Madara, I've yet to see him using anything but swords. Granted they've changed forms but that's all they've done. Even though they're "chakra given form" as you say, that doesn't make them any less of tools.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) How is chakra given form a tool? So are chakra arms tool too? Kunai is a tool, it's an actual thing and they can go and buy it. Perhaps we should also list Naruto's chakra cloak as tool too, it increases his stylishness by hundred percent. As I said, Yata Mirror and Totsuka are tools, it's something Orochimaru was even looking for and Itachi's Susanoo didn't naturally come with. Tho Sasuke's sword and bow aren't, someone can't simply sneak behind and steal it from his Susanoo and use it, it's part of it and a chakra, getting the point?--Elveonora (talk) 12:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC) use of Susanoo in the trivia, there were 3 sources that were used to state that people without Mangekyo were able to use Susanoo (chapters 393/560/577) but after reading them, there wasn't a single mention of that....... was that info in the data book or was that made up by fans..... --Deathmailrock (talk) 00:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC)